


I'm Read to Be Amazed (I'm Still Breathing)

by ridakulous



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M, ZOMBIES!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridakulous/pseuds/ridakulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was basically coerced into making this after the sad zombie fic so. Slightly less dark zombie fic. People still die, though. Puck POV.</p>
<p>He must be dreaming, ‘cause that’s the only place in the world where he walks in on his jewbabe draped over Quinn Fabray in nothing but a blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Read to Be Amazed (I'm Still Breathing)

“Q! It’s time to go.”

Puck walks into Quinn’s room and stops, staring hard. He must be dreaming, ‘cause that’s the only place in the world where he walks in on his jewbabe draped over Quinn Fabray in nothing but a blanket. Quinn blinks once, twice, and then levels that HBIC glare at him that would have sent him running with his tail tucked between his legs when they were in high school.

But Puck isn’t that little boy anymore, not after fighting for his life for over a year and taking countless lives. It’s Puck who had to put the pistol to Sam’s head when the dude got bitten trying to save Quinn. It’s Puck who taught his girls how to fight and use a gun. And it’s Puck who got stuck with the job of waking up Q after losing a sexy game of rock-paper-scissors where Tina flashed him some skin to distract him. Totally worth it.

“Don’t you knock, Puckerman?” she growls out, but it’s a soft noise. Puck smirks at Quinn’s care for Rach’s beauty sleep, and Quinn’s eyes narrow like she wants to slap the damn thing off of his face.

“No time baby mama, we’ve got to move. Patrol picked up walker movements outside of the farm and I know you’ve bee itchin’ for some combat.”

Aside from Puck, and Sam, Quinn surprisingly turned out to be the best fighter they had. Years of gymnastics made her flexible and she’s a natural with any piece Puck’s thrown her way. But that’s not what makes her so good. Lopez and Britt also have the same flexibility, but they worry about each other way too much when the serious shit goes down and Puck won’t take either of them out on cleanup.

Santana’s bitched at him until she was red in the face – no, literally. She was flushed and yelling at him in Spanish, which was more sexy than scary – but Puck refuses to put anyone’s life at danger. Quinn though, Quinn manages to keep a calm, cool head and do what needs to be done. Puck has no-so-secretly named them the smash bros when they’re out there pistol-whipping the meatbags, but Q just cuffs him on the head every time he brings up the idea of wearing matching t-shirts.

Puck turns to leave the room, to give his girls some privacy, but he sneaks a peak over his shoulder as he’s closing the bedroom door. Quinn’s kissing Rachel’s forehead, her nose, and then her lips, whispering something he guesses is soft and sweet into her ear. There’s a giggle that’s loud enough to hear through the door and Quinn doesn’t come downstairs for another thirty minutes. It’s enough to keep a lewd smile on his face all day.

~~

Tina kisses him goodbye like it’s the last thing she’s ever going to do, and it pisses him off. Puck lets one of his calloused palms slide across her cheek, tilting her chin up. He looks into her worried eyes and flicks her nose, mumbling into her lips about victory sex when he comes back. It’s enough to draw a laugh out of her, along with a string of insults that are as endearing as they are harsh, and she throws her arms around his neck and nuzzles into him, enjoying that smell that’s purely Puck. No one expected them to get together, and even less actually thought they’d last. But Puck has spent his life proving people wrong, and he’s happy to do it again with her.

He pulls back from their embrace and straps the shoulder holsters he’s fallen in love with on. They’re less conventional than the thigh straps that Quinn uses, but when is it ever a surprise that Fabray is more conventional than he is? Puck remembers the day they successfully raided the police station, and how there had been enough guns that he nearly wept. The tactical shotgun on his back is named Rhonda, much to everyone’s amusement, and she’s saved his ass more than a couple of times. Puck fills up his vest with extra ammunition and turns a curious eye to Quinn and Rachel.

Rachel’s talking fast, and under her breath, and Puck would be surprised if Quinn can actually keep up with it. Q’s eyes dart around to the rest of the group nervously, and she locks gazes with Puck. He just grin and nods, making a lame zipper gesture over his lips before he hip thrusts at her. Quinn lets the smallest of smirks tug on her lips before she’s leaning in to press a soft kiss to Rachel’s lips. She shuts up immediately, and fuck, why hasn’t Puck tried that before? Quinn’s voice is soft, but Puck’s close enough that he can hear her words as they head for the front gate.

“I’ll come back for you.”

~~

The patrol was wrong. The five walkers that Finn and Rory reported are actually fifteen walkers and Puck, Quinn, Mike and Blaine can barely hold their ground.

The farm had been a gold mine of a find, only recently available and as fertile as something in the zombie apocalypse can get. Their cows are under close surveillance, in a locked up pen between the river and the house and even the fields are yielding crops. Finn’s a surprisingly good farmer, another thing the group didn’t suspect, and him and Rory are constantly working the fields. San’s his top patrolman, even if he won’t let her into the serious combat situation. Tina, Brittany and Rachel have been burdened with the task of finding a million different ways to cook corn, and Sugar just has to make sure she doesn’t break anything. The girls also ration all of their supplies, keep all of their shit as clean as possible and make living life on the farm a bit easier for everyone.

It’s unbelievable, that the only people from their group to die since D-day are Sam, Joe, Artie, Mercedes and Mr. Schue. Puck thinks that it’s because of how small and shitty Lima is. Even the zombies don’t want to be stuck here.

But the meatbags in front of them now are swarming and Puck has to throw down his baseball bat to pull Rhonda out. He pumps the fore-end, aiming at two monsters that make a beeline for Quinn. She’s busy fighting off an ugly mug whose missing an eye and half of his skull to see the oncoming threat. His spot hits target, knocking the nearest one off of its feet as the shell rips a whole through its head.

The second walks staggers but continues after her, and Puck takes off in a dead sprint, using his momentum to knock the fucker’s head clear off its body with the stock of his rifle. He pumps Rhonda again, the leveling his gun and sweeping his shoulders so that he and Fabray are back to back. She hip checks him slightly, pulling out her pistol and clicking the safety off and Puck wishes T could see him now, looking all badass and sexy. He would definitely be getting laid later if she was here to witness the badassery.

There’s a loud, pained cry but Puck can’t give up his position to look around. A walker stumbles towards him and Puck waits until the thing is close enough that it’d be impossible to miss. After four more shell casings on the ground, and an equal number of zombies Puck breaks rank, pulling away from Q. He’s searching the edge of the woods, making sure there aren’t any stragglers that are going to surprise them later as everyone else catches their breath.

“Report, Fabray,” he barks out, and her hesitance has Puck turning quickly to look at her. Quinn shakes her head and opens her mouth, like she’s going to talk, but nothing’s coming out.

“I said report, Fabray,” he repeats, but Puck’s voice sounds way too desperate in his own ears. He pushes past her to see Mike on the ground, covered in blood that isn’t his own. He’s cradling Blaine in his lap, and Puck can tell from where he is the guy’s already gone. There are scratch marks at his throat and a good part of Blaine’s shoulder was ripped straight off the bone. His face is mangled, from what looks like teeth marks and Puck swallows hard, diverting his gaze for a second so he can gather his voice.

“You know the rules Chang,” Puck says, breaking the silence. Rhonda goes back across his back and Puck pulls out his favorite pistol. It’s older, with some fancy designs carved into the side. Puck found it at a gruesome scene on one of their scarce runs into town, left behind in a pharmacy. Mike climbs to his feet, carefully laying Blaine down before he nods to Quinn. They both walk over to the edge of the forest to finish the last search, and to distance themselves from Blaine.

A death in the camp always puts everyone into low spirits, reminds them of their own mortality. Puck and Blaine were never close, and he didn’t care much for the dude one way or another. But he sure as hell didn’t want this fate for him, didn’t want him dead or worse. So Puck pressed the handgun to Blaine’s temple, and whispers out his customary goodbye. Pulling the trigger is never easy, but once Puck reminds himself of what Blaine will turn into if he doesn’t it steels his resolve. The gun shot is loud in his ears and Puck watches the ground all the way back to camp.

~~

Kurt’s waiting outside for them, having finished his part of laundry early, and Puck’s heart sinks down into his gut. He mutters out something to Mike and Quinn, who take off in different directions to finish up their chores before the sun goes down. Kurt’s tapping his foot impatiently, every bit the diva he once claimed to be. But this Kurt is wearing jeans, for safety, and his vest is dirty, stained with blood. There’s no gel in his hair and anxiety written across his face. Puck wants to make a joke about wrinkles, but nothing seems funny right now.

“I’m sorry Kurt,” Puck starts, and it’s as sincere as he can muster. Kurt and Blaine were not dating, not for at least a year before the apocalypse hit, but Puck would be a complete idiot, or Finn, if he didn’t realize Hummel’s feelings and closeness with Blaine. Kurt scowls at him, like it’s Puck’s fault, and maybe it is. Puck hadn’t been watching Blaine as closely as he should have been, figuring he’d be okay with Mike while he kicked ass with Quinn. But Blaine wasn’t fine, isn’t fine. The dude’s dead and it feels like his blood is coating Puck’s hands.

“He died quickly and quietl. He wasn’t in pain and he put his life on the line to save us. We’d all be dead without Blaine’s sacrifice. Dude’s a hero, right?”

Puck doesn’t know where the lies come from, but they make his stomach twist unpleasantly. Kurt seems to relax, even if it is almost unnoticeable, and Puck files Blaine’s death into something he’ll go to the grave with if it’ll help Hummel sleep better at night. Kurt just gives him a terse nod before walking back into the house, disappearing into his room. Puck sighs and it’s then that Mike walks into view, clasping Puck on the shoulder.

Mike is the first to walk into the house, dragging his feet. Finn trails after him like a lost puppy when he goes upstairs, and Rory’s just a minute behind. Quinn’s still double-checking the cattle count when Puck walks through the front door and Rachel stomps up to him, jabbing him in the chest roughly. Puck’s confused, because what the fuck did he do wrong this time, and doesn’t Rach get how hard it is being the unofficial leader of all of this? But her words aren’t coherent and the only thing he can make out is Quinn. It’s then that Fabray walks through the door, looking worn out and exhausted, and Tina pulls Puck away from Rachel with a fierce glare. Rachel has the decency to look ashamed, but her face completely morphs when her eyes lock with Quinn’s.

“Did ya miss me?” Puck asks with a cocky grin, but his eyes are ancient and tired. She slaps him on the shoulder, hard, and he scoops her up into a bear hug, kissing her before he puts her back onto the ground. Tina’s got a firm hold on Puck’s waist and her face is buried into his broad chest. He runs his hands through her hair a couple of times, free hand slung around her waist as she holds onto him for dear life. Puck won’t admit he’s holding onto her just as tightly.

Quinn makes a beeline for Rachel’s arms, the pretense of their ‘friendship’ falling apart when they remember how close to death everyone really is. Rachel’s crying and Quinn’s leaning down to connect their lips, eyes thumbing away her tears. Everyone pretends not to notice the camp’s worst kept secret.

They disappear for the rest of the night, and when they come down from Rachel’s room in the morning, they’re holding hands. It’s not easy, staring down at the empty spot at the dining table where Blaine’s supposed to be sitting. But when Tina comes in and presses a sweet kiss to his lips and tosses pancakes on his plate, Puck thinks that the best things in life never are.


End file.
